


Hunger

by RadioactiveRoulette



Series: What Lies Below [2]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), baldur's gate 3
Genre: F/M, Gen, Party Banter, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRoulette/pseuds/RadioactiveRoulette
Summary: The party discusses the very rude enemy tactic of killing the healer at all costs.Astarion gets close.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Charname (Baldur's Gate), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Series: What Lies Below [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Hunger

"Well, that could have gone a bit better, I admit." Cyderi hums mostly to herself as she rubs her sore neck. 

Gale looks at her with sympathy before tossing her a potion. "Yes well, I do feel a bit put out that those lot adopted a personal vendetta against our cleric, but you pulled through remarkably!" 

She shoots the wizard a friendly smile, catching and uncorking the potion to swiftly sip vitality back into her aching body. 

"Clearly fans of yours." A lilting voice pipes up immediately to her left, causing the cleric to startle slightly. 

"Gods damn it Astarion. You're as silent as the grave. I've half a mind to tie a bell upon you." Cyderi whirls, a manic look in her eye as she glares at the ever smirking idiot next to her.

"More so, if our recent crypt adventure is any indication." Gale remarks, watching Astarion with a curious eye. 

"Oh good, so the raff can target me instead? I'd rather not. I've sworn off dying, healer's orders." 

A crunching noise and a sharp pain in her palm breaks Cyderi from the glare she'd been bestowing upon the rogue. 

"Well that is a tad ironic, hurt by a healing potion." Gale somberly fishes out another as Cyderi chucks her pack to the ground to rummage for a moment before pulling out a needle and a strip of cloth. "On the bright side, you were absolutely right about pilfering those rags! Very handy." 

The look Cyderi levels at the Wizard might have held a curse of its own. Smart as he is, he quickly gets the picture and dismisses himself to go assist Wyll and Shadowheart. 

Tearing the cloth between her teeth, Cyderi holds out the makeshift wrap to Astarion. "I'm going to need your help with this. Once I clean the cut I need you to wrap it. Tight enough to keep it dry until I can rest and heal proper."

Astarion looks nonplussed. "I'm sorry? You are a cleric. Heal yourself. Don't you have a repertoire designed to help with this sort of thing?" 

Cyderi squints at him for a moment. "You want me to… heal myself with magic when I'm exhausted, probably only have one well controlled spell left in me, and we've got to haul ourselves back through a swamp before we can rest for the night? No. It is not that difficult. Just wrap the Hells damned cut." Cyderi turns back to her task and is surprised to find Astarion holding the bandage out as directed by the time she's through.

His touch is steady as he takes her hand, eyes lingering on the slice open across her palm. Red wells quickly into the cut, trickling down the side of her palm. She feels him tense, but his movements remain smooth as he covers the wound to her instruction. 

"Didn't expect you to be one woozy at the sight of blood." Cyderi remarked, keeping her tone light. 

Astarion's eyes do not leave his work, but Cyderi could feel more than hear a chuckle push through him. "I've quite an empty stomach. Perhaps that's making me light headed."

Cyderi chides herself silently. Of course he was famished, she'd pushed the group quite hard today to scout the surrounding area for more goblin troops. They’d had more than one close call today. Reaching with her good hand into her nearby pack, Cyderi grabs the bottle nearest the top. Pulling out a decent Red wine, she places it to her side before producing a loaf of sourdough wrapped in a warm cloth. As Astarion finishes binding her hand she gestures to the makeshift meal. "Isn't much, but this should get us through the last leg until a real meal at camp. Though Gale is cooking again, which seems rather hit or miss in terms of taste." Astarion blinks owlishly at her as she grabs the bottle, uncorking it with her teeth and taking a swig. "See? Not poisoned. It's no top Balderian vintage, but it's potent."

Taking the offered bottle gingerly he takes a swig. "I have had better, true." He sits down upon a nearby rock, balancing his elbows against his knees as he watches her. "I've also had much worse." He finishes, voice softer. 

Cyderi looks him over momentarily before cracking a self depreciating smile. "Sure, now stop talking about my company and tell me how you like the wine." 

He grins in response, a wide toothy thing, but lets silence echo between them for the remainder of their little meal. Cyderi finds herself studying him, watching as the last dying rays of sunlight dance across his sharp features.

Standing with a languid stretch, he takes another swig before offering a hand up. She accepts and finds herself overwhelmed by his sudden attention. He presses the bottle in her good hand as his eyes roam her features with that lazy sort of grace he typically emanates. "I haven't though." His voice lowers and a strange giddiness fills her at his proximity. 

Plucking the bottle from his hands with a deftness that surprises herself, she manages a cheeky grin. "Haven't what?" Voice rolling with a confident air she does not feel. 

Astarion leans in, the distance between them all but a memory as she waits for his next move. He's so close it overwhelms her. All she's got to do is reach a hand up, pull him in and finally touch and be touched, finally ease this aching need for closeness. His voice pitches lower than she's heard before and it sends a rush of want through her. "Had you." He sends her a wicked smirk and stands back swiftly handing her the pack he'd retrieved off the ground. 

She watches in silence as he makes his way towards the rest of the party. She isn't sure if the soft word she heard on the wind was a figment of her overeager imagination, or a promise.

"Yet."

**Author's Note:**

> My game had a bit of a lag issue there at the very start where Astarion specifically would lag behind only to suddenly appear beside my character. She is tired of it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
